Legend Of Zelda: Heroine Of Salvation: Termina's Salvation
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Two years have past since Hyrule was returned to Salvation and peace restore to the land of Hyrule. However, Eltia is now called away to the land of Termina where in three days time the moon will destroy it and Hyrule all together. Eltia must leave her family behind to fulfill her duity. However, is this the last time she will see her family?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Hyrule

**A/N: I'ma say this once to those who kept asking for this stop bugging me I'll get to it when I can. So enjoy the opening to Termina's Salvation and stop bugging me on it geeze xD**

* * *

Two years, two years have passed since Hyrule was restored to peace. Two years since Zelda's innocence was stole from Ganon and she gave birth to a baby female Half Hylian, Half Gerudo. The sound of a Cucco echoed throughout the Royal Chambers as we come into view of The Heroine Of Salvation and Zelda whos arm was draped over the young Heroine, over the two years Eltia was able to help Zelda recover from the Stolen Innocence and they started a relationship, though Teaching a sheltered Princess how a relationship between two women works was not exactally easy on the Heroine. Eltia turned her head to the sleeping princess and smiled and was about to go back to sleep herself before a loud crying sound was heard in Zelda's old room as Eltia sighed slowly getting up as wrapped herself in her robe before heading over to the crib in the other room with a smile picking the little girl up who was crying as she rocked her a little bit. "Shhh..." She said but the baby was still crying as Eltia sighed sitting down in the chair with a smile before looking at the baby and began singing.

"Sky turns Red, Princess go to bed, Close your eyes and sleep. Dream ahead. Hear me sing, Hear my voice within. Lay your head to rest." Eltia singed softly as the little girl softly yawned as Eltia continued. "Dream all your fears away, Dream Of A better day. Please dream of distance times, You are young, your Heroine is here, go to sleep now, there is nothing to fear." She sung as the little one layed against Eltia falling asleep as Eltia smiled getting up before putting the little one in the crib kissing her on the forehead before exiting the room closing the door.

"Alright time to take a visit to the Temple Of Time before I make me and my soon to be queen our brefest..." She said and pulling out a box and smiled. "And to ask the question.." She said with a smile heading to the entrance where the two Hylian Guards who Saluted. "Lady Eltia?" They asked as she nodded. "Take me to the Temple Of Time." She said causing the two to nod. Soon enough she was escorted to the Temple Of Time as Eltia looked at the two of them. "Stay here." She said as they Saluted. "Yes Lady Eltia." They said as she entered the Temple Of Time.

Inside the Temple Of Time Eltia walked forward to the Pedestal Of Time as Ganon's sealed spirit floated around the Master Swords hilt as he snarled as Eltia walked forward. "Hey Ganon, long time no see have you lost weight?" She asked with a smirk. "Just you wait Eltia! Soon I will escape and you or your descendent will pay!" Ganon snarled as Eltia smirked taunting him with a "Come at me bro" As Ganon tried to charge forward only to get shocked with holy electricity by The Master Sword. "Shocking Development eh Ganon?" Eltia asked as Ganon snarled as Eltia turned around. "Serves you right...after what you did to the women I love rot in the Evil realm for all eternity Ganon." Eltia snarled before leaving the Temple Of Time.

That morning in the Throne Room Eltia was there with Zelda with a smile on her face watching as Her Princess was now becoming The Queen Of Hyrule. One of the Royal Gaurds placed a sash on her before two of them placed the robe on her back before she turned to the side as she saw Impa walk in and placed a crown on her head as Eltia smiled before walking forward it was time. "Zelda...my queen...there is something I wish to ask you." Eltia said as Zelda blinked in confusion before Eltia took her hand and went to one knee causing the guards and Impa watching to go aww as Zelda gasped.

"I know its only been two years but this has been the greatest two years of my life so I'm going to get right to the point. Zelda of Hyrule..will you marry me?" She asked as Zelda had a few tears coming from her eyes. "Took you to long enough of course I will." She said pulling Eltia up to her for a kiss catching her off gaurd as the pepole at the corination/proposal gave some cheers however, this was about to go from a great to bad moment. "Eltia, Heroine we need to speak." A voice said as after released the kiss she flinched and sighed. "I knew it was only a matter of time before I was called again..." She muttered to herself.

Outside with Zelda three orbs of energy Green, Red and Blue landed before the goddess landed transforming into their Oracle forms. "Heroine we need your-" Din started before seeing Zelda and the Heroine holding hands with Zelda having a ring on her ring finger and blinked. "Bad timing?" She asked as Eltia nodded. "Yeah but might as well get it out of the way whats up?" Eltia asked as Nayru sighed before speaking. "We need to send you to Termina its in grave danger, Heroine, Queen Zelda have you ever heard of Majora's mask?" She asked before Zelda's face went white. "D-D-Did you say Majora's Mask?" Zelda asked her face paler than normal.

"I did Queen, It is an accursed item from Legend than said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing ritual. It is said than an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears the mask, the troubles caused by Majora's mask were so great we had to seal the mask in the shadows forever, preventing its misuse. So you see Heroine, if left unchecked it could spell the end for Hyrule and Termina." Nayru said as Eltia sighed both in annoyance and disappointment as Farore looked between the two before smiling. "But if your willing to head there before you we leave we can allow you two to have your wedding and honeymoon first." Farore said with a smile causing the two of them to lift their heads up with a smile as Nayru nodded. "Of course let us go sisters we have much preparing to do." Nayru said disappearing into the sky.

That day while the goddess were preparing for the Wedding Eltia came into the princess's old room seeing Impa with her hands on their little one with her eyes closed. "Impa?" Eltia asked as Impa opened her eyes. "How can this be..." She asked in shock. "Impa?" Eltia asked again as Impa turned around. "oh Lady Eltia forgive me but I wanted to see whats been causing your daughter so much fear at night." Impa said as Eltia walked forward picking the little one up who was crying in fear again as she sat down and began singing the song again as she slowly fell asleep. Once asleep in her arms Eltia looked to Impa.

"What did she see Impa?" Eltia asked as Impa shook her head. "I don't know how or why but she saw what looked like Ganon's return." Impa said as Eltia blinked. "Huh? How?" She asked as Impa began to speak. "It seems one day you disappeared without a trace and during this time Ganon arose from his seal like he said he would and layed Ruin to Hyrule than the goddess had no choice to flood this beautiful land." Impa explained as Eltia rubbed her chin about this development. "I see..Impa listen to me, after mine and Zelda's wedding I have to head to a land called Termina place do me a favor. Tell Navi to keep in eye on Hyrule in my absence and if ANYTHING seems odd come get me right away." She said as Impa nodded bowing. "Of course Lady Eltia." She said as Eltia groaned. "And can you stop with the Lady Eltia stuff just Eltia is fine." She said as Impa chuckled but nodded.

a couple of months past since Eltia was told she had to leave because Termina was in danger. Zelda and Eltia had married and as much as she wanted to stall it longer she couldn't. Outside of Hyrule Castle Eltia was preparing Epona before Zelda came out with a little one in hand and Ocarina in the other as she turned and sighed. "Zelda I-" She started before Zelda placed a finger to her lips and smiled before speaking. "Its okay Honey, I understand." She said with a smile as the little one reached out as Eltia and Zelda smiled as Eltia held her in her arms as the little one spoke as she had slowly been learning to speak before she was getting to leave.

"Mama do you really have to go?" She asked as Eltia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry little one but if I don't Termina will fall to a bad man and with it Hyrule." She explained as Zelda looked behind her and smiled. "I see you paid Gerudo Valley a visit already to gain your weapon." She said as Eltia nodded trying to avoid tears coming out of her eyes much like Zelda was wiping some tears from hers as she spoke. "I never thought I would be crying like this again after I lost Link." Zelda said as Eltia smiled wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I don't know when I'll be back Zelda but we will meet again weither it be in this world or afterlife we will meet again. After all." She said smiling holding up her hand with her wedding ring. "To death do us part right?" She asked as Zelda nodding holding her hand with the wedding ring on it as well. "To death do us part and than some Eltia..be careful and here." She said placing the Ocarina in her spare hand. "Take this to remember me until we meet again." She said with a smile as Eltia nodded.

"Of course.." She said with a smile before looking at the little one in her arms and smiled. "Now you take care of Mama Zelda while I'm gone okay?" She asked as the little one nodded. "Okay mama.." She said causing Eltia to smile as she got up on Epona and sighed sadly before Din appeared as she spoke. "Are you ready for me to lead you to Termina Heroine?" Din asked as Eltia nodded. "Not really but this is something I need to do for Hyrule, and my familys sake." She said as Din sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Heroine but this needs to be done. Me and my sisters will look over your daughter and wife in your absence." She said causing Eltia to smile. "Thanks...lets go Epona HIYA!" She shouted as the Horse neighed before taking off as Zelda watch Eltia disapeared into the Sun. "Goodbye...my love...The Goddess Of Time is looking over you...please come back to me.." She muttered holding the little one before disappearing into Hyrule Castle Town.


	2. Chapter 2: The Skull Kid

In area of the lost woods right before the forest to Termina Eltia looked around and nodded. "I'll take it from here Din, when I've completed it will you be back to take me home?" Eltia asked as Din nodded. "Of corse and your wife will be waiting for you I take it when you get back you two are going to be ahem busy?" Din asked blushing knowing what they would be doing when she got home as Eltia laughed a bit. "You could say that.." She said softly before turning to the front of her. "But first I've need to focus on this thanks Din." Eltia said as Din nodded disappearing as Eltia slowly rid Epona further into the forest. "Zelda...I'll make it home to you my love I promise..." Eltia muttered continuing her way into the forest not noticing two fairys one white one purple floating near by before nodding at each other floating in.

The two came to a halt Eltia looked at her wedding ring and smiled leaning forward. "Do you think I chose the right rings?" Eltia asked as Epona let out a neigh licking the Heroine's face. Suddenly two faries swooped in scaring Epona causing Epona to neigh backwards knocking Eltia down off her and out for a few moments as a cackle was heard before the two faries flew over to a skull kid with some strange mask on laughing before lifting it up and spoke. "Hee hee you two faries did great. I wonder if shes got anything good on her." He said as one of the faries spoke. "Careful Skull Kid I reconise the sign on her hand from legend. Shes the Heroine Of Salvation." One explained as the Skull Kid shrugged. "It will be fine now lets see here." He said walking over to her. Using his leg he flipped Eltia over and began going though her things on her body before pulling out a blue Ocarina and laughed and began playing it.

"Ooo what a pretty Ocarina, Skull Kid can I touch it?" The purple one asked and slowly floated near it before the white fairy smacked him before speaking. "You can't Tale! what would happened if you dropped it and broke it!" She snapped as the purple one sighed. "Aww sis..." He whined. Slowly unknown to the skull kid Eltia was slowly waking up and got up as the faries turned around before the skull kid slowly turned around as well seeing Eltia and hid the Ocarina behind him.

Eltia gave the Skull Kid a rather hard stare, the fairies he was friends with almost blocking her view. "What are you doing with that...?" The Skull Kid gave her a questioning look as he hid his hands behind his back. "What? What are you talking about?" Eltia started to glare at him. "Give me my ocarina back. I am no fool." The Skull Kid stared at her. "What ocarina?"

Eltia tried to grab him but he jumped and jumped on Epona who neighed before taking off as she heard Din's voice as Eltia chased after it. "Eltia! That's Majora's Mask! You need to stop him!" Din's voice echoed as Eltia grabbed onto Epona on the side being dragged along the dirt. "I'm trying Din!" Eltia shouted. Soon the dragging got to much as she was flung into a near by tree as Skull Kid took off laughing as Eltia growled looking at the ring on her hand. "Zelda...I need to do this for her and the little ones sake." Eltia said chasing off into the forest after the Skull Kid.

Jumping from stump to stump Eltia made her way into the stump seeing a LOOOONG fall down and nodded forming her hands together before creating a blue ball of light above her. "NAYRU'S LOVE!" She called before placing it down on her crating a barrier of some kind around her before jumping down seeing multiple mask colorings. Near the end of the drop she caught onto a branch in the nick of time before flipping forward and landing on some kind of flower and blinked. "What the..." She asked herself before lights shined on as she looked up seeing the Skull Kid with the two faries there as he spoke. "Whats with that stupid horse of yours?! it doesn't listen to a word said to it." He asked as Eltia growled. "Epona is not stupid! where is she!" She snapped.

"Theres no point in ridding a thing like that so I did you a favor and I got rid of it." he said as Eltia growled in anger causing Skull Kid to laugh. "Aww boo hoo why the said face. I just thought Id have a little fun with you." He said as Eltia drew her sword. "So your the one whos causing Termina and Hyrule grief." She said as the skull kid looked at her seriously before laughing evilly and spoke. "Oh come on do you really think you can beat me as I am now?" He asked as Eltia readied herself. "I beat Ganon I can beat you." She said as Skull Kid growled. "FOOL! Don't ever compare me to that fool known as Ganondorf! I am Majora and I shall show you my Power!" He snapped.

Suddenly the "Skull Kid" began shaking his head as Majora's mask activated an energy began flowing into Eltia as she held her head going down to one knee. Up in the Sky Din gasped. "ELTIA!" Din shouted as Nayru placed a hand on her shoulder. "No sister...she needs to find out what Majora's Mask is capable of on her own." She explained causing Din to sigh but nodded in agreement.

Down Bellow The Goddesses looked and gasped as Skull Kid was now laughing as Eltia looked at herself though the water and gasped falling backwards. "What the hell?!" She asked as the Majora aka Skull Kid at the moment laughed. "Now thats a good luck for you so much for the Heroine Of Salvation. You'll stay here forever looking like that." He laughed slowly floating backwards. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Eltia snapped chasing after him only for the white fairy to hit her a couple of times knocking her down and snarled. "S-S-SIS!" Tale called before the door closed behind her as she zoomed forward. "Whoa whoa skull kid wait for me!" She shouted slamming herself against the door but no avail and sighed before turning around angrily.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't of gotten separated from my brother my-GAH!" She cried as Eltia Deku form or not grabbed her angrily before speaking. "Look at this moment I don't care that you got separated from your family I can't go back home to my wife and daughter looking like this so don't give me-" She snarled before "IN COMING!" A voice shouted before a green fairy zoomed in and hit itself against the wall. "That?" Eltia asked in confusion as the green fair smiled getting up. "I ment to do that. Now where is Eltia I hope I'm not to late." It asked looking around.

"Link?" Eltia asked in confusion. Meanwhile however, in Hyrule things were slowly starting to go from peaceful to bad. In the Realm between Light and Shadow things were not going well. A young women with blue skin and a strange symbol on her forehead and red eyes was slowly backing away from someone. The man she was backing away from was a man wearing a metal mask and had an outfit similar to the young women's outfit. "Why do you stop me Minda? I have the power from "Him" if I go we can fused the Realm of Twilight and The Realm of Light into one" The man asked as the women put her hands up in defiance before speaking.

"I can't let you do this Zant! They Banished us long ago sure but freeing HIM? ARE YOU INSANE?! He killed the Hero Of Time was it not for the Heroine Of Salvation Hyrule wouldn't exists and neither would this realm!" The women shouted in anger trying to reason with the man she just called Zant. "So you would Deny me as King?" Zant asked in confusion. "I will deny you until the end of time! Your doing this out of lust for Power nothing more! You don't even care about Twilight or our Race!" Minda shouted causing Zant to shake his head. "Than you leave me no CHOICE!" Zant shouted slapping her to the side while she was on the ground he lifted his hand up. "Consider this a Punishment for Denying me!" He snarled before launching some sort of magic and blasted her turning her into some sort of Imp like creature.

"For the Love of-" Din said from the sky face-palming as Nayru sighed. "Elita isn't going to get a break when she gets from Termina is she?" Nayru asked causing Din to shake her head. "If Zelda can't hold Zant's forces off when he escapes the realm of twilight no..LIGHT SPIRITS!" Din called before four spirits appeared in front of her. "You called Goddess Din?" Ordon asked causing her to nod. "Yes all of you keep a watch over the four areas of Hyrule trouble is coming." Din ordered before Ordon spoke. "What of Kokiri forest its not exactly liveable anymore." He explained causing Din to nod in agreement. "Agree with my mine Farore and Your power I will transform Kokiri forest into a new home..Ordon Village shall be its name." Din said causing Ordon to nod. "Alright lets go my brothers." Ordon said before the four light spirits disappeared.

Back at Termina Link and Eltia had reunited and were traveling with a new fairy by the name of Tael when they made it to the end part of traveling though Flowers Tael's eyes widened after the story Link had told her. "Wait your THE Heroine Of Salvation?! The one who saved Hyrule?!" She asked causing Eltia inside her head to smirk and nodded. "The one and only." She said with a smile causing Tael to dump her head in shame. "I'm sorry..." She said as Eltia shook her head and patted the fairy. "Just help me return to normal and we are even." Eltia said with a grin. "Okay by the way when you said um Wife back there yet your a women I'm confused." Tael said as Eltia smiled.

"I know its not often you see this but I'm a Gerudo a tribe of mainly all women and after a while after I saved Hyrule me and the princess now Queen Zelda married and started raising a beautiful young half-Hylian, half-Gerudo daughter and the rest is history." She explained causing Tael to nod. "Okay but what brings you to Termina?" She asked causing Eltia to sigh as they continued on their way. "Majora's Mask..It is the mask the Skull Kid had and has great and terrible power and is threatening this very land and if Termina perishes so does Hyrule." Eltia said as Tael's face went pale before screaming. "You mean I've put two worlds in danger by helping Skull Kid get that mask Oh no no no no!" Tael said freaking out before Link grabbed her and smacked her across the face. "Thanks...I needed that." She said causing Link to grin. "No problem." He said with a laugh.

Once they made it to the end and were about to enter an area Tael freaked hiding behind Eltia before Eltia heard an all to familiar voice. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you Heroine Of Salvation?" It said before Eltia turned around. "Happy Masked Salesman?!" Eltia asked causing him to nod. "As you know Eltia I travel far and wide in search of masks and a very powerful mask was stole from me by an imp." He said causing Eltia to speak. "Majora's Mask right?" She asked causing him to blink. "How'd you guess?" He asked as Eltia twitched. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK TURNED ME INTO THIS A TURTLE?!" She snapped pointing at her current form.

"Point taken...I know a way to return you to your former self but I have to leave with in three days and I feel its going to take more than that to get the mask that." He said in concern causing Eltia to think for a moment before thinking back to what Zelda said. "The Goddess Of Time..." Eltia muttered causing the Happy Masked Salesman to blink. "The Goddess Of Time?" He asked as Eltia nodded. "If what Zelda said is true I may be able to control the flow of time with the goddess of times help if I get the Ocarina of Time back from the skull kid." She explained as the masked salesman nodded.

"Okay lets work together and get the mask back and Save Termina by the way Eltia I have some Disturbing Newz...Hyrule is in bad shape." He said causing her to blink. "Bad Shape?" She asked causing him to nod. Back at Hyrule its as the man said. "Princess! Where is the Heroine an attack is coming!" A knight shouted causing Zelda to blink holding the hand with her ring while Lacey Hyrule whimpered and hugged her other mothers leg. "Mommy I'm scared..." She whimpered as Zelda nodded readying her sword in one hand. "I know baby...shhh Mommy is here." She said growling looking up. 'I knew we shouldn't of sent you to take care Termina this soon Eltia...' Zelda muttered to herself.

Suddenly a dark cloud zoomed forward. "Impa!" Zelda cried out as Impa blinked. "Take Lacey to Ordon Village tell the light spirit when Eltia returns where to find her! She doesn't deserve to suffer though this like we will!" Zelda ordered as Impa nodded picking up Lacey as Zelda took her hand closing her eyes before smiling. "Stay safe Sweetheart mommy Eltia will find you when she returns." She said as Lacey nodded with a smile wiping a tear as Impa took off with her. Once she was out of their Zelda raised her sword and aimed it at the dark creatures charging in at them. "ATTACK! PROTECT HYRULE!" Zelda ordered as one of the knights charged in after the dark creatures.

Zelda and the knights were slicing at the Dark creatures, however, suddenly they heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...Your Majesty!" A voice as Zelda growled turning around as Zant stood their holding a 3 1/2 year old Lacey by the head. "Mommy!" She wailed. "Lacey! let her go you creep!" Zelda snarled in anger. "With pleasure provided you do what I say surrender...otherwise." He said causing Zelda to raise an eyebrow. "Otherwize?" She asked as Zant brought up his arm sheathing his blade right near her neck. "Mommy..." Lacey said close to crying. "I can't promise what will happen to yours and the Heroines Bundle of Joy." He said as Zelda gulped. 'Forgive me Eltia...' She mutter letting go as her sword as it dropped to the ground clinging as Impa was racing in after recovering from the sneak attack.

"Smart move.." Zant before tossing the little girl and using her quick Speed Impa quickly caught Lacey and looked at Zelda who nodded before Impa took off disappearing in a cloud of smoke. In the Village of Ordon a young blonde haired women was patting her stomach before in the puff of smoke Impa appeared panting holding Lacey in her arms. The young man next to her sword on his back walked forward telling the women to stay there. "Impa?" He asked bending down to her level. "Yes...long time no see Rusl..hows your wife?" She asked as he smiled. "Shes fine but what happened to you?" He asked.

"Hyrule Castle has come under siege." She explained causing Rusl's eyes to widen. "What?" He asked in shock before looking at the little girl in Impa's arms. "This little one is.." He asked as Impa smiled. "Lacey Hyrule, Zelda and The Heroine Of Salvation's daughter." She explained. "Where is the Heroine?" He asked. "In Termina dealing with another threat to our kingdom." She explained causing Rusl to growl. "Of course they wait till the Heroine Of Salvation is busy to attack." He muttered. "What do you need?" Rusl asked. "Someone to take care of her The Heroine will return one day to save Hyrule once again but until that day." She said as Rusl nodded. "I understand me and my wife will handle it." He said as Impa blinked. "You sure? Your wife is due with your son any day now." She commented causing Rusl to smile. "You said it yourself the Heroine will come so until than we will take care of Lacey." He said causing Impa to smile as she put Lacey down to walk over to him. "Thank you Mister." She said as Rusl nodded. "Think nothing of it Princess. Now Impa go we don't what whatever was following you to find us." Rusl said as Impa nodded before once again disappearing.

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY!  
72 HOURS REMAINING!

Back in Termina Eltia had just entered an Area known as Clock Town, It was time to get to work racing over to a near by pond area Link Eltia and Tael ran into a stray looking fairy. "I GOT IT!" Link shouted trying to dash though to get the fairy before slamming face first into the wall. "I don't got it.." Link said falling face first onto the ground causing Tael to giggle while Eltia sighed in annoyance. "Leave this to me..." Eltia said hoping over as the stray fairy surrounded her before speaking after she landed on the ground. "Please hear my Plea o Heroine Of Salvation from Hyrule, The Masked Skull Kid me apart and scattered my pieces. Please find a way to return me to the great fairy's fountain in north cloud down." It said as Eltia nodded racing across the bridge back into Clock Town.

Up with the Goddesses while Eltia was working on getting herself back to normal Din looked on as Hyrule was slowly being engulfed in twilight as she sighed. This was not looking good. Down on Hyrule, two days had past and Zelda was brought before Zant who smiled. "Now my dear princess why do you contiue to deny me. If you and me marry we would bring peace between the worlds of light and Twilight." He explained before Zelda spat at him before speaking. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm already married and when the other queen of Hyrule, The Heroine Of Salvation shows up your going to regret this!" She snarled as Zant held his cheek from the spit. "Take her away before I do something I'm going to regret!" He ordered as the creatures nodded leading her out of their as Zant growled to himself.

Back at Termina on the night of the final day Eltia had raced up the Clock tower when she entered she looked around before looking up and growled in anger seeing the Skull Kid who turned around flipping the Ocarina up and down. "SIS!" Tale shouted coming out from behind Skull Kid. "Ah Tale we've been looking for you two. Skull Kid you need to hand that mask over it has more power than we realized." Tatl explained but the skull kid remained silent. "Sis its to late please, Swamp Mountain Ocean Canon the four who are there bring them here hurry!" Tale shouted before Skull Kid got up and smacked him to the side as Eltia and Tatl gasped. "Don't Speak Out Of Line! Stupid Fairy!" Skull kid shouted as Tatl spoke. "You...Hit my brother you good for nothing- Do you still think We're freinds after that!" Tatl shouted.

"I thought I reconized you woman, Eltia of the Gerudo's The Heroine Of Salvation." The Skull Kid said causing her to blink. "How the hell did you know?" She asked. "The Triforce Symbol on your hand gave it away tell me what brings you to this decaying world of Termina?" He asked with a snear. "No world is decaying you peice of crap and for your information if Termina goes so does Hyrule and I have a wife and child back home so like hell I'm about to let that happen!" She snarled as the Skull Kid chuckled. "Well whatever, Even if they were to come now they wouldn't be able to handle me just look above you." Skull kid said as Eltia looked up before her eyes widened. "Uh when did that moon get so close." She asked.

"If its something that can be stopped than try to stop it just try and bring this land to Hyrule like you did Hyrule!" He shouted before letting out a scream as magic began pouring from the mask into the moon as it slowly began making its way down. "Uh-oh...not good!" Eltia gulped.

"Eltia any ideas?" Tatl asked as Eltia nodded. "Just one hope this works!" Eltia stated turning to the Skull Kid before the magic she gained from the great fairy began to form a bubble before she launched it towards the Skull Kid causing him to drop the Ocarina Of Time as Eltia quickly ran towards it before grabbing it and flipped backwards. "Got it!" Eltia said with a smirk.

"Okay um one question WHAT THE HELL IS A STUPID LITTLE OCARINA GOING TO DO TO SAVE OUR ASSES!" Tatl snapped. "You will see Goddess Of Time Please hear my call." Eltia said closing her eyes as in her current form she couldn't play the ocarina. "Time's an Illusion we think it cannont be controled but we are wrong." Eltia sang as Tatl blinked. "Ganon's invasion has blinded us from the truth that lies in this song." She sang before suddenly a bright light shined as a mysterious woman in a blue veil of some kind appeared in front of them.

"You called Heroine Of Salvation? It is I the Goddess Of Time. What is your request." She asked. "Set back the three day Cycle to Day one!" She shouted. "WHAT?!" The Skull Kid shouted in shock. "As you wish." She said before in one swift flick of her wrists Eltia Link and Tatl were gone. 


	3. Chapter 3: The First Giant

Eltia's face got serious before they dashed off towards the swamp area. "To do what you did just cause no one would play with you Skull Kid..." Tatl muttered as Eltia blinked. "Tatl?" She asked as the young little fairy shook her head. "Er its nothing." She said as Eltia rose an eyebrow but shrugged it off figuring it was best not to worry about it right now. "TAKE THIS!" Eltia shouted as she sliced though a green jelly thing destroying it continuing her way on before finally entering...The Southern Swamp.

"Are you the Legendary Heroine Of Salvation that has come to save Termina?" A voice said upon entering as she blinked before a couple of monkeys dropping from the sky and landing in front of her. "You have very strange powers no?" One asked as Eltia sweat dropped. "Am I serioursly talking to monkeys?" She asked herself. "Lately this swamp filled with posion water. Firey woman tell us and Deku Royal Family that strange person with Triangle on hand come to help. Temple Above water brother go inside but brother no able to find temple entrance, temple for Deku only. Brother in Deku Palace now waiting for strange person with Deku King. Come to palace for more info." The Monkey explained taking off.

"Alright off to the Deku Palace." Eltia said with a grin as Link flew up in the air. "YAY TIME TO SAVE THE WORLD...AGAIN!" Link shouted as Eltia let out a laugh. "Right...Zel...hold on I'll be home soon enough." She muttered to himself as the three of them quickly made their way over to the boat shop requesting a ride and it wasn't long before they were on their way. Soon the Heroine Of Salvation and her two fairy companions made their way into the Palace Of The Deku Royal Family as they approached the two gaurds looked at her almost sniffing her with their um noses? before nodding. "Heroine Of Salvation welcome!" One said as she blinked.

"Do I know you?" She asked as the Deku shook his head. "No sorry but I must thank you for avenging him...the Hero Of Time I felt so bad for how I treated him those many years ago..I used to go by the name Mido The Great but please just call me Mido." He said as she nodded.

"Can you let me though two monkeys said the Royal Family needed my help." She said as he nodded. "Oh right right the king is expecting you please go down the straight path!" He said as Eltia nodded slowly walking into the palace upon entering the area the guards bowed. "Ah Heroine Of Salvation or should I say Queen Eltia welcome!" The Deku King said as Eltia blushed. "Mine and Zelda's union is known here in Termina too huh?" She asked as the king laughed. "A better question would be who DOSEN'T know of your two's union." The King said with a grin.

"Anyways skip the formalitys King Deku what is the problem." She asked as the king sighed. "Well as you can see my daughter is missing this brave little monkey here followed who kidnappers but they went into the Woodfall temple, a place only Deku's can enter and I was told you have a mask that can turn you into a Deku?" The King asked as Eltia nodded. "Perfect! Than heres the situation the Monkey here will teach you the song to enter the temple it has been corrupted by Darkness.." He explained as Eltia rolled her eyes. "How come I'm not surprised." She mumbled. Soon the monkey began playing the song along side the King and Eltia as she hummed it in her house. 'Zelda...I hope your okay..' She mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile in Hyrule it was now clouded in a veil of Twilight as a strange blue fair flew into the castle wall. "Princess..." It said as the figured in a brown cloak extended her hand out before she landed on it. "Navi...I'm sorry I should of listened to you and convince the Goddess to not send Elta off I'm so stupid.." She muttered as the fairy known as Navi shook her head. "No Princess none of us could of seen this coming." She said as Zelda smiled looking at her ring as Navi placed a hand on the ring. "She will back I'm sure of it. I came here to let you know it I'm going to make sure of that! I'm heading off to Termina to let Eltia know whats going on!" Navi said as Zelda nodded. "Okay but tread carefully on the journey, The Lost Woods is now filled with beings of Twilight." Zelda explained. "You got it Princess!" Navi said zooming off as Zelda looked out the window. "Good luck Navi.." Zelda said with a smile.

Back in Termina in the Swamp Near Woodfall Temple we re join our heroine as a temple slowly begins to rise from the depths of the poison filled swamp. "Lets go...this has to have one of the "Four" Tale was talking about." Eltia said before quickly turning into a Deku and dived into the flower flying over to the temple entering it. It was time to get to work. Who knew what awaited Eltia in this temple but it was time they had to get to work and take down the dark being with in this temple.

Inside the temple. "Helllllp...Me..." The voice echoed as Tatl shuddered hugging closing to Eltia. "So We've got to free the spirit right but where is..." Eltia muttered to herself before suddenly a room dropped from the sky of the temple as she blinked. "Okay lets see where this GOES!" She shouted upon stepping on the room it shot up into the area above where it had dropped down once it came to a stop Eltia slowly got up.

"Ugh Okay what the hell..." She muttered to herself. Suddenly a giant tiki man dropped down from the sky swinging its swords around letting out a screech as Eltia drew her sword.

**MASKED JUNGLE WARRIOR ODOLWA**

"Alright here goes Link cover the front and back Talt the sides!" Eltia shouted charging in. "The hell we supposed to do stand here and look pretty?!" Talt snapped. "HA!" Eltia shouted as her sword and Odolwa's sword clashed sparking. "HEY UGLY HEADS UP!" Link shouted crashing into Odolwa's face as Eltia sliced at it knocking it back in pain. Quickly Odolwa slashed at Eltia knocking her back a few as she back flipped landing on her feet before charging back in to the masked creature.

"TAKE THIS!" Eltia shouted as she quickly span around slicing Odolwa's chest knocking him down as she jumped back before jumping in the air. "HA!" She shouted before slamming her sword into its chest making it scream in pain as Eltia was knocked off the sword still stuck in its chest panting. "Damn okay here goes." Eltia cursed to herself running forward. "DIE!" She shouted and tackled Odolwa to the ground finishing slamming the sword into the chest as the mask slowly floated off him taking her with it into a strange area.

"Thank You...Heroine...Such Strength is fitting...to the Bride of twilight..." He said as Eltia blinked. "The Bride Of Twilight?" Eltia asked in confusion. "Will Find out soon...Hyrule...in a veil of Twilight..." He said. "Veil of Twilight?! WAIT WHAT ABOUT ZELDA! Is my wife okay?!" Eltia pleaded. "Do not threat...the Princess and Queen are safe..." He said as Eltia sighed. "Thank the goddesses..." She muttered. "Call Us..." The Voice said as Eltia blinked. "Save the Four Of Us...Call Us...Bellow The Moon...Use...The Oath To Order..." He explained as Eltia nodded. "Thank you..." She said as suddenly the light flashed before teleporting her into a mysterious room.

"Hello?" A voice said as Eltia blinked turning around the voice coming from insider some vines as she sliced it as a strange Deku female came out. "Oh thank you thank you did daddy call you?" She asked as Eltia nodded. "Yes they should be waiting for you outside lets go Princess." Eltia said as the Deku Princess nodded as they headed out of the temple.

Once Eltia had returned the Princess to the palace and they left Tatl spoke. "We should probably head back to Clock Town and get some warmer clothes for you Eltia. We are headed to the Mountain Region it has been in a Winter for goddess knows how long." Tatl said as Eltia nodded. "Right lets head back to clock town." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Giant

Back at Hyrule The Great King Of Darkness had escaped his prison but in his blind rage of power he was caught and placed upon a giant stone tablet as Ruto. "Answer us Ganondorf! It has only been seven years since Eltia placed the Sword Of Evils Bane into your skull and sealed you within the Evil Realm! How did you escape?!" Ruto demanded. "I have my ways." Ganondorf said with a smirk. "YOU LITTLE-" Ruto growled. "Enough!" Came the voice of Impa who walked into the area. "The way you escaped was because of the Twilight Usurper Xant isn't it?" Impa asked as Ganondorf smirked. "Well your not as stupid as you look Sage Of Shadow.." Ganondorf said with a smirk.

"What of the Twilight Princess?" Darunia asked as Impa shook her head. "I haven't been able to locate her after hearing about Ganondorf's escape I had to get Zelda, the princess or as we call her Lacey to avoid confusion from her mother to safety than I started looking around but all I found was an Imp but I knew there was no way that could of been her so I came here." Impa said.

"So hows our little Heroine's "Moon Trip" Ganondorf asked with a smirk as Impa's eyes widened. "How do you know of The Queen's Wife and her trip to Termina feind?!" Impa snarled. "Wife? Well thats a new one." Ganondorf said with a smirk. "ANSWER ME!" Impa snarled. "Very well you see before I took over Hyrule and made it my own I gave the rumor of Majora's Mask to our local happy masked sales man." He stated as Rauru gasped. "YOU MONSTER! You know what kind of power that mask holds!" Rauru snapped. "Why do you think I did it old man?" Gandondorf asked with a smirk.

"I have heard enough! Time to finish what our Heroine and the Hero Of Time started!" Ruto snapped as a strange sword glowing with light magic floated in front of her. "Ruto calm down don't be so hastey!" Rauru stated but it was to late as Ruto launched the sword as it pierced him in his chest as she humphed as Ganon coughed upon being pierced. "There its done..." Ruto muttered.

"Heh...Heh...Heh...so Hasty sage of water" A dark voice said with a laugh as Ruto turned around. "IMPOSSIBLE?! THAT PEIRCE YOU I KNOW IT DID!" Ruto snarled. Suddenly Ganon lifted his head up and ripped off his hand from one of the chains. "Have these seven had an effect on your brain that you forgot what I possess!" Ganondorf shouted as he revealed his hand with the Triforce Of Power. Before he ripped off the other chain and drew the sword from his chest and charged in stabbing Ruto in the stomach. "GAH!" She cried as Ganondorf smirked. "Rest with your pathetic goddesses Sage Of Water." Ganondorf smirked.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE GANON!" Impa shouted as she placed her hands together. "By my Powers as the Sage Of Shadow I call upon the Magic now! Activate The Mirror of Twilight!" Impa shouted as suddenly a strange portal shot from the mirror as Ganon smirked. "You think trapping me in the Twilight Realm will work? My Servant Xant still roams this world. I can easily escape." He said as Impa snarled. "Maybe so...but this will buy us enough time to recover the Heroine from Termina." Impa growled as suddenly he pixilated disappearing into the rock.

"Sorry...Rauru..." Ruto muttered as Rauru shook his head. "No Ruto, rest you've served Hyrule well join the goddesses..." Rauru said placing to fingers on her eyes closing them shut. "Damn it..." Impa cursed. "First Hyrule is engulphed in a veil of Twilight than Ganondorf escapes whats next?!" Impa snarled. "I think its better we don't know." Saria stated.

Meanwhile at Termina. "ACHOO!" Eltia sneezed. They had been in Snowhead for quite sometime they had saved the soul of a hero by the name of Darmani and recovered the Goron Mask as she was now heading towards Snowhead temple with the song and everything in hand it was time to take on the next temple. Tatl felt her head and sighed. "Eltia perhaps we should head back. Your catching a cold." Tatl pointed out. "And where would we go unless you forgot this place is a fucking mountain in an endless Winter." Eltia pointed out as Tatl sighed. "I hate it when you heroes have a point.." Tatl sighed.

"Alright here we are.." Eltia said before quickly taking out the Goron Mask and put it on before transforming into her Goron form. Slowly she began to play Goron's Lullaby in front of the place and suddenly a giant Goron began yawning before it curled up into the ball and fell of the cliff as Eltia raced up the the mountain followed closely behind by Link and Tatl as she entered the temple...however, something was off it was just a giant room and at one end it had an iced creature as she took off the Goron's mask pulling out her Bow and Arrow from Hyrule along with her fire arrow as Tatl got in front of her. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Eltia are you sure thats a good idea?" She asked as Eltia sighed. "You see anything else in this temple?" She asked as Tatl sighed holding her head. "Very well proceed.." She said getting out of the way. As she let lose the arrow and the ice began to melt suddenly the creature came to life and shattered the rock before charging forward and knocked Eltia to the side. "I KNEW! That was a bad idea." Tatl muttered.

**Masked Mechanical Monster Goht**

"Alright you son of a bitch..." Eltia muttered putting on the Goron Mask transforming into the Goron form. "Go time!" She muttered rolling up before charging after him. As her speed picked up suddenly Spikes came out of her form. "Uh do I even want to ask?" She asked as Tatl shrugged. "Just go with it." She stated. She slammed into the creatures legs a few times before he span out of control crashing into the wall as she quickly came out of the form. "Am I seeing doubles..." She asked dased before Tatl slapped her a few times getting her out of the dase. "Alright take this! This! and THAT!" Eltia shouted slamming her fists a few times before knocking it into the air crashing into the ceiling as she dodged out of the way as Goht fell down to the ground.

Goht slowly got up and let out a roar. "Uh I think you made it mad." Link stated. "Gee what was your first clue?!" Eltia asked getting back into rolling ball mode. As Goht took off again she started rolling. "ELTIA! ELTIA CAN YOU HEAR ME ITS IMPA!" Came a voice as spikes came out of her form. "Rather bad timing Impa." Eltia stated. "Bad?...Really a Mechanical Ghot? Are the forces of evil getting less creative with these temples?" Impa asked as Eltia slammed into one of the legs again. "Yeah hold that thought!" Eltia shouted slamming into the last leg as it crashed as she got out of ball mode and raced forward and slammed her fists into it three more times as Goht let out a painfull cry before disintegrating as she collapsed on the ground.

"Oi...my head...mommy.." She muttered. "Easy Heroine Hyrule's in trouble we need you to come back." Impa said as Eltia sighed. "I would love to Impa but uh problem if I do the moon will destroy this world and if its destroyed Hyrule with it." Eltia said as Impa cursed. 'Damn Ganon thought of everything...' Impa said to herself. Suddenly Eltia was teleported into the same Mysterious area.

"Heroine...Thank you again...we Guardians thank you...Our...Friends...mind...has been...pledged by...Darkness.." The Giant said. "Please tell me who did this to The Skull Kid. I've met Skull Kids before they are not aggressive like this." Eltia pleaded. "He gos by the name...The King Of Evil...Ganondorf." The Giant said as Eltia's eyes widened in shock.


	5. Chapter 5: The End?

Eltia wasted little time finally finding Epona again, getting her back and heading to the next two temples and faced the last two masked beasts, Gyorg and Twinmold, though passing though the Fortress Eltia was able to trick them to get the eggs back as she was a Gerudo herself. Soon she made her way back to Clock Town and looked up to the tower. "One hour to go...Majora's mask its time!" Eltia snarled. One hour later the fire works went of and soon the door to the clock opened up as Eltia made her away over to the Deku Flower turning into the Deku Form, Spinning into it before flying over to the tower landing before taking the mask off and racing up to the tower.

"SKULL KID!" Eltia snarled drawing her sword as the Skull Kid turned around silent. "ELTIA! Sis!" Tale shouted as Tatl smiled. "Swamp, Ocean, Moutain, Caynon the four that are there." He started before suddenly Skull Kid smacked him "DIDN'T YOU LEARN FROM LAST TIME! DON'T SPEAK OUT OF LINE!" Skull Kid snapped. "THATS IT! Skull Kid we end this here! I won't let Termina and Hyrule be destroyed!" Tatl snapped.

"Well Whatever, I must commend you for returning Heroine.." He said before looking down to see her right hand glowing brightly. "Ah...indeed you are who Master Ganondorf mentioned, The Heroine Of Salvation...The Weider Of The Trifroce Of Courage." He said.

"Well than Heroine Of Salvation...If this is something that can be stopped just try and STOP IT!" He shouted as Magic suddenly began spewing out from the Mask as the moon slowly began to fall. "Eltia!" Link shouted as Eltia nodded. "Right!" She shouted pulling out the Ocarina. Slowly she closed her eyes and began playing the song she learned during this journey, The Oath to Order. Suddenly the world of Termina began to shake as Skull Kid shook his head before screaming hold in his head in pain. Slowly from each of the four areas the giants began walking forward before lifting their hands up and held the moon as they struggled for a moment before a light flashed as the skull kid fell to the ground as the moon stopped as Eltia put the Ocarina away.

"It...it stopped..." Tatl said before Tatl tackled Eltia's face. "YOU DID IT YOU DID IT YOU SAVED TERMINA ELTIA!" Tatl shouted as Eltia smiled rubbing her head. "No..We did it." She said with a smile. "Sis!" Tale shouted as the two hugged. "Tale your okay!" Tatl said as Link tackled the two before kissing Tatl as she blinked after the kiss. "Link..." She said blushing. "Er sorry..." He muttered as Tatl slowly got up. "No its okay.." She said with a nervous laugh. "Eltia way to go but where you going now?" Tatl asked.

"I Have to head back to Hyrule its in trouble." Eltia explained. "I'm sorry about the Skull Kid's foolishness it was the mask controlling him." Tale explained. "Certainly he had way to many weaknesses to control MY power." A dark voice said as the group's eyes widened as they turned around. "A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage!" He said as the masked floated up before dropping the kid. "THIS PUPPETS ROLE HAS JUST ENDED!" He shouted as Eltia growled revving up her hand in front of her as the Triforce Of Courage flashed.

"Heroine Of Salvation...You've been a thorn in my side for LONG ENOUGH! I have orders from Master Ganondorf to destroy Termina and you along with it I WILL NOT FAIL!" The Mask stated. "Than you are..." She growled. "Majora...an Evil sealed in this mask by that blasted Princess from the realm of Twilight" He stated. "Realm of who?" Eltia blinked.

Suddenly a beam shot down and absorbed Majora into the moon as its eyes glowed. "I WILL CONSUME...CONSUME EVERYTHING!" It stated as the moon began to fall again. "WHA! LETS GO BACK! THE SONG OF TIME ELTIA! THE SONG!" Tatl shouted as Eltia looked towards to portoal. "Oh no don't tell me..." She muttered as Eltia nodded. "I made a promise to my wife I wouldn't return until Termina was safe lets go!" She shouted racing into the portal. "...Why do I always get the stubborn ones." Tatl asked followed by Link and her brother into the portal.

As Eltia's eyes came to she came into a strange room as she walked forward her hand on her swords Hilt and her other hand ready to draw the Mirror Shield as when she came further into the room the four remains came out of her and placed themselves on the wall. "SO YOU COME TO YOUR DOOM! SO BE IT HEROINE!" A voice boomed as suddenly Majora's masks eyes lit up bringing itself off the wall and vines of its body coming out from behind him. "MAJORA! THIS ENDS HERE!" Eltia snapped readying her sword.

**EVIL MAGIC MASK, MAJORA'S MASK**

Eltia readied herself as she and Majora's mask glared each other down Suddenly Majora began spinning and charged towards Eltia as she dodged roll pulling out her Bow and Arrow. "TATL! YOUR LIGHT MAGIC!" Eltia ordered. "RIGHT!" Tatl shouted as she launched some light magic into the Arrow as she fired it piercing into Majora as it screamed in pain. "YOU ANNOYING HEROINE! HOW LONG MUST YOU BE A THORN IN MY SIDE!" Majora snapped before swiftly spinning and knocking Eltia into the wall as she groaned. "Bastard..." She snarled as her Tirforce glowed.

"Your Power..its nothing like I've seen before...almost goddess like.." Majora stated as Eltia slowly got up. "That comes from the Triforce Of Courage by my skills come from my journeys alone." Eltia snarled. "You leave me no choice Heroine...SOLDERS TO ME!" Eltia. Suddenly the four masks from each side of the walls came off the wall and began blasting her as Eltia dodge rolled to the side and cursed to herself. "LINK! TALE! Take out the Masks Tatl with me!" Eltia shouted as the fariys got in position.

"Wait for it Eltia..." Tatl said as Majora was looking around. "NOW!" Tatl shouted launching a light energy into it as the masks dissapeaed as the mask floated to the center before arms and legs began coming out him. "I feel like...RUNNING WHEEE!" He shouted running around the room.

**MAJORA'S INCARNATION**

"GET OVER HERE!" Eltia shouted running over to him before sliding under him and sliced at his legs as he fell down before Eltia jumped backward and sliced at the creature a few times and sliced at it before Incarnation jump up. "WHEEE!" It shouted running around again. "Oh for the love of-" Eltia muttered before Incarnation raced over and kicked her like a Sccocer ball as Eltia slowly got up Incarnation began running around again before he crossed his arms kicking the air.

"Ugh annoying piece of shit..." Eltia muttered. "COME HERE!" Eltia shouted as she launched a Light Arrow as Majora turned around. "THATS IT THIS ENDS NOW!" He shouted before his face turned rather ugly and pulled out vines from out of no where. "Okay you are one UGLY mother freaker." Eltia muttered readying herself.

**MAJORA'S WRATH!**

Elita's sword and Majora's vines colided. "HOW LONG MUST YOU GET IN MY WAY!" Majora snapped. "as long as it takes to save Termina!" Eltia shouted slicing at the vines before spinning around and slamming her sword into his eyeball on the creature. "YOU LITTLE!" Majora cursed. "SHUT UP AND DIE!" Eltia shouted forcing the sword into its eyes more before pulling it out landing on the ground as the wrath began to disappear as Eltia was teleported out of there.

Outside in Termina Field Epona rubbed against Eltia's face as she looked up as the moon slowly began to disintegrate before fully disappearing. "Epona...lets go..." Eltia said getting up on the horse as suddenly the giants spoke. "GOOD LUCK...HEROINE..." They said slowly leaving towards the four regions of Termina. "HEROINE!" A female fiery voice shouted as suddenly Din landed in front of her.

"Lets hurry Din! I know the situation!" Eltia said as Din nodded as they disappeared to the woods that lead her to Termina as she got off Epona and raced forward. "Hold On Zelda...I'm coming home!" She shouted as suddenly she came to a stop seeing some portal before suddenly a dark hand creature forward and dragged her in. When her vision came to she was staring at some black creature. "WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO!" She snapped pushing herself away before suddenly before she knew it she was transformed into some strange wolf and collapsed onto the ground as one the creatures grabbed her by the leg as a strange imp watched as she was dragged off before following after.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
